A resistor having a chip shape is suitable for implementing precise resistance, and serves to adjust the flow of current and a voltage drop in a circuit.
When a resistor is damaged by external impacts (surges, static electricity, or the like) in a circuit design including the resistor and a defect (short-circuit) occurs, all currents of a power supply flow in an integrated circuit (IC), and thus, secondary damage may occur in the circuit.
In order to prevent such a phenomenon, using a plurality of resistors in designing a circuit may be considered. However, in the circuit design as described above, a mounting area of a board may be increased.
Particularly, in mobile devices which have gradually been miniaturized and had precision implemented therein, an increase in a mounting area of a board is not preferable in view of circuit stability. Therefore, research into a resistor capable of more effectively adjusting a current flowing in the circuit has been required.